Rozalia's Journal
4898, 3rd month, 2nd day, Natulin time. I think it is the... 5th day of the Jallan month of Kra, year 8286, but the ship's chronometer is set in Natulin time. Figures, it's the one thing on this accursed ship that HASN'T broken. I probably should have listened to Zi!xa when he told me not to buy this scrap metal. But it was really the only thing I could afford. If I had waited a few more years, I could have probably afforded something of better quality. But I'm not really one for staying in one place. That's a very Jallan trait. The squiddy people don't really get that. Don't get me wrong; they're lovely people... well, most of them. There were a lot of bullies after Zi!xa and Koochez took me in. I guess that's to be expected though? I mean, sticking an adolecent, recently orphaned humanoid amongst a bunch of adolecent squiddies? I don't know... I think I'm rambling though. I'm just going to blame that on the lack of oxygen. Even Jallans need oxygen in the air... just less of it. In order to put less stress on the ship's life support, I turned the air scrubbers to the lowest setting. I guess I'm just a little disoriented from it though. I do actually have a purpose for recording this log. Besides trying to stay awake, I mean. Staying awake... that's very important... I think... There's an Id drawing word thing on a sticky note that says 'stay awake'. At least I think so. I'm not really good at... uh... what's it called again? Reading I think. Didn't learn about that until moving in with the squiddies. Ugh. Reading is hard. Drawing words is hard. Come to think of it... I think I drew that message to myself. Why would I do that? When did I do that?... Oh, right, when I decided to turn down the air scrubbers. It's down to... 1% oxygen... 'cause, see, I'm not supposed to fall asleep... (deep breath, slapping sound) There... a little more awake now... Anyway, I'm making this recording for posterity reasons. I doubt anyone's going to find me alive out here. So... uh... kind stranger listening to this message, please, bring me to Id. Please deliver my body to my family, two Alenei: Zi!xa and Koochez. I'm feeling really tired now. I think I'll lie down for a little bit... 4898, 3rd month, 2nd day, Natulin time. I guess the computer isn't as broken as I thought it was, because I actually woke up! It seems, as soon as I passed out, the life support systems turned onto overdrive and flooded the cabin with oxygen. I woke up with a raging headache, and completely re-oxygenated. Even my veins! I know this because I had bright blue spiderwebs all over my skin. The life support was set to Natulin settings, so something like 16% oxygen, which is ridiculously high, by the way. The effort of flooding that much oxygen into the cabin put immense strain on the computer though. I backed it down to 3%, which is a bit low, but at least I won't faint again. I've started doing repairs. It's hopeless, of course, but it's better than lying down and dying. I figured I'd make this log... you know: help the forensics team when they find this ship and my body in fifty years or so. (muffled sounds of movement) I'm opening up the control pannels. I think that's where the problem started. I was just leaving this place called Trouble, awful place by the way, I'm never returning there: the only bar there sucked, and there really wasn't much opportunity for trade. I entered a slip stream, and the main computer banks blew up. Like literally blew up. I was knocked out briefly. When I came to, most of the controls were on fire. I put it out of course, but the damage was done. The computer banks were almost completely destroyed, including the power conduits. That's why I originally turned down the life support: the computer couldn't handle running it and a distress call. I've since turned off the distress beacon; it's unlikely anyone would get it anyway. Hm... maybe if I connect this wire... Oh shit! (Banging noise followed by a running noise and then the whoosh of a fire extinguisher) Sorry about that. I may have started another fire. It's out now. Uh... I think I'm down to 10% of my oxygen reserves. I'm going to log off now... see if I can reroute enough energy to the O2 scrubbers... Unknown Date So that chronometer I thought was still working? It's not. It's been set to the 2nd day of the 3rd month every time I check. I have no idea how long I've been floating out here. It's been at least a few days since my last log entry guessing by my sleep cycle. I had to turn everything besides life support off so that I could restart the O2 scrubbers. Let me tell you: doing repair work in the dark with only a glow stick to help sucks. It's occured to me that I have no idea where I came out of the slip stream. The navagation system is completely fried, so are the sensors. At this point, I only know what's going on outside via the window. (Sigh) I just checked the energy reserves. I have another 5 hours max before running out of power. After that, I'm guessing my oxygen will last another 2 hours. Um... I was never really spiritual, but if life really is a game... well, I guess I've lost, because I have no idea why I'm here... (banging noise) Hold on... what was that? I think it came from outside... 4898, 4th month, 1st day, Natulin time Wow, so my chronometer broke a month ago, and I didn't even notice. At least I hope that's what it is, and not that I've been floating in the black for a month trying to make repairs, because that would mean my internal clock is really broken. I know the date because I've been rescued. One Captain Jack Henley saw my ship drifting around and went to go check on it. I can only imagine how surprised he was when he discovered someone was actually alive on it. He managed it well, though. Offered to help me fix my ship. But of course, I already knew it was a hopeless cause. So he offered me a place on his ship. He needed a good engineer, and I guess he was impressed that I was able to keep my ship together for so long? He didn't really need to offer me a spot. It may have had something to do with my begging... *ahem* Either way, I'm in his debt. I've made him a blood oath that I will stay in his service until my debt is repaid. Since he saved my life, technically, this means until I die. I think he was pleased by this, after all, how many people randomly pledge their ever lasting allegience to you? Anyway, he made me his second in command. Players know why. I guess my days as a traveling tinker are done. Could be worse though; I think he's a good man. One problem with this ship, aside from the fact that there's more than just me on it: the life support is set to Natulin settings. This is appropriate, since Henley is Natulin, and it's his ship, but I've had blue spider webs all over my body. It looks ridiculous. It's been a really long time since I've had to slow down my breathing, and it takes me a lot longer to meditate in the mornings than it did when I lived on Id.